The Magus Gamer
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: A normal teen is thrown into a different world with the powers of a Gamer, this should be fun
1. Chapter 1

Writer: Hello! Is this thing on!

Orignal: Yeah it's on!

Writer: Right! This is Writer along with my brother Orignal (Yo!), my sister Editor (Hello!), our German scientist/doctor/military leader: Doctor Corvus (Hallo) and here are our Frist ever Gamer Fic!

Doctor Corvus: It's actually pretty old since we forgot about this and we been trying to fix this

Writer: ANYWAY! This is our first attempt of a Gamer Fic and following after this will be another new story but let's get on in with the story

* * *

Summary: A normal teen is thrown into a different world with the powers of a Gamer, this should be fun

Character Bio

Name: Killian (Kill) T. Brown

Age: 17

Race: African American

Appearance: 6'5", brown eyes, vertical scar over the right eye, black hair, buzz cut

Clothing: Black-rimmed square sunglasses, jet black shirt, white/black vest, black trench coat, black and white checkered patterned scarf, black jeans, black combat boots

Chapter 1: Danmit gods

Day 1: The Beginning of a Magus Gamer!

Character Name: Killian (Kill) T. Brown

Alignment: Neutral

Lvl: 1 EXP: 0%

Profession: The Gamer

Title: None

HP: 100/100 Regain:1 per hour

MP: 100/100 Regain: 1 per minute

STR: 10

END: 10

AGI: 10

INT: 10

WIS: 10

MAG: 10

Luck: 5

Point: 0

Money: 0

Lvl: Level, a basic measure of experience and estimate of strength, when you get enough EXP you will level up and gain status points

HP: A representation of your health, when HP reaches zero you die

MP: A representation of your magic/mana energy, used to perform skills

STR: Governs brute force, the higher your strength the higher your physical output will be, be it attacks, movement or defense

END: Governs physical endurance, the greater your endurance the greater your stamina and defense will be, increases HP capacity

AGI: Governs reflexes, agility, coordination, speed and accuracy, the higher it is, the higher your speed, critical rate, dodge rate and accuracy will be

INT: Governs the ability to process and store information, increases your mana control and efficiency

WIS: Governs sensibility, perceptiveness, willpower and the ability to make information useful. Increases mana regain

MAG: Governs magical energy. Increases mana pool, magic damage and magic defense.

LUCK: Luck controls how many events will be in your favour, and governs the quality and frequency of favorable opportunities. Increases drop rates, chance for critical hits and favor ability of events.

'Either I'm dreaming or I have gone crazy...' *pinch* 'Nope, not a dream and so I much of gone crazy, hmmm did my life just become a game like that manga The Gamer? Eh, no used thinking about it. Save me all the headache from all the thinking.'

Ding*

You made a wise decision and a result your wisdom increased by 2.

'Ok, so I do gain stat other than leveling up, good to know, let see if I can create skill like the manga' I walk to the around in the room I was in and look around and see if anything happen.

 **Ding***

You have gained a new skill through a special action!

 **[Observe] - Active - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 1**

 **Description: A skill to observe objects and beings that allowing the user to quickly gather information, the higher the skill, the greater the data obtained, the greater the amount of knowledge and insight the user has, the more information displayed.**

'That maybe use for later' I thought to myself

 **[Fiction Adaption] - Passive -**

 **Description: This ability allows you to adapt functional knowledge and skills to your life and to use them as if they were 'truths'.**

 **[Observe] - Active - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 10% MP cost: 1**

 **Description: A skill to observe objects and beings that allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. The greater the amount of knowledge and insight the user has, the more information displayed.**

'Ok, so I do have the gamer's ability like the manga, but better with the fiction adaptation on my side' I took out my 'Magic Guide for Dummies' disc and a pop up alert appeared.

 **You have acquired a skill disc!**

 **Would you like to learn [Basic Magic]**

 **Yes/No**

Choosing yes, the disc in my hand just turns to dust and like a rush I gain all the knowledge that seems to like it was plucked out of the Fairy Tail wiki was absorbed into my brain. 'Well, that's one way to learn new things, but that's a big headache and wow even the se...uh, yeah going to just ignore those for now'

 **[Mana Affinity] - Passive -**

 **Description: An affinity that allows the user to freely use object, magic and techniques from the Fiction world , effects may differ from based on the rules on your current world.**

'Hmmm, it looks like I can use all the types of magic from Earthland, but most of them is just too much effect to turn into skills, yeah, I'm just going to try to get all of Natsu's skills set, since they're easy to turn into skills and maybe if I'm lucky enough and put my effect into it I could modify somethings.

20 minutes later*

 **Ding***

 **You have gained 6 new skills through special action!**

 **[Hellsmen Stance] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: A stance which deliberately creates many openings, false openings are created for the sake of parrying or dodging blows to those very openings, the main purpose of stance is to use in combat against opponents stronger than oneself or multiple targets at once.**

 **When taking this stance you received the following bonuses.**

 **Increase in AGI and STR by 20% when parrying**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses when taking this stance Increase in AGI and WIS by 5%**

 **[Eye (Mind) of the Gamer] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: A heightened capability for observation, refined through experience. Allows for calm analysis in danger, effects improve as skill level, battle experience, intelligence and wisdom increase.**

 **[Magical Structural Grasp] - Active - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 4**

 **Description: A Magus art that allows the user to analyze the contents, structure and purpose of the item, as the level increase, more information can be gained and at a quicker rate.**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill, Increase in MAG by 1 and increase in INT by 1.**

 **[Mana Usage] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: The ability to freely use mana, control increases with INT and skill level by 15%, having more mana would make it more difficult to control mana at a lower level.**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill, Increase in MAG by 1**

 **[Reinforcement] - Active - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 5**

 **Description: A Enhancement that allows the strengthening of the composition of the materials that make up an object to its fullest capability**

 **Bonus to Durability and Power of reinforced object: 15% for an hour**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill, Increase MAG by 1**

 **[Mana Infusion] - Active - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: Infuses Mana into an object, increasing its power or to store power within it for later use.**

 **Current max rate of infusion: 50 mana per second**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

 **Increase in MAG by 1**

'Man am I lucky I got imagination or I won't have been able to create those skills,' I though to myself as I look at the new six skills I made in the past 20 minutes, which was very tiring to do.

 **Ding***

 **You have gained a new skill through special action!**

 **[ID CREATE] - Active - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 50% MP cost: 100**

 **Description: A skill to create an instant dungeon, you can bring other in only if you wish to do so yourself.**

 **Current dungeon available: Zombies**

'Ok, good to know it work, but now I'm worry there zombies in my house now... I should really think this through more in the future.' I thought while a little depressed

 **Ding***

 **You made a wise choice that will help you in the future and result increase wisdom by 2.**

'And that's starting to piss me off, but at least I got another increase in my wisdom, still pisses me off though, bah, I need to find a weapon around my room just in case there are zombies in my house. Well more like my house turn into a dungeon now, Yeah, I can't find anything to use as a weapon in this bloody room-hmm what's this?" I reached down and picked up a large metal object that resembles Doctor Strange's Amulet

 **[Eye of Majikku] - Rank: EX+++ - Durability: Unbreakable - ATK: 4250000**

 **Description: The Eye of Majikku is a mystical magical artifact created by a Primordial Cosmic God in which to protect the multiverse, though the other Primordial's and gods feared its power so they tried to destroy it, though its creator send it off to a random universe**

 **Element: All known elements can be used**

 **Duration: Permanent**

'This is way too overpower! Bloody hell! I'm going to get killed if anyone sees this amulet! Heck, they will may think I was the one who stole the amulet in the first place and hid it from the world since then! But lucky me I'm a well skilled Mage... to a degree… not really I'm just very imaginative.

 **Ding***

 **[Carrier of the Cosmos] - You have wielded Universe treasured symbol of authority. + Godly Aura (Medium)**

'Ok, that's a very nice title, hmmm, I should see if it works around people when I use the title, well, time for zombie hunting!' I open my door and the first thing I see in my hallway is 1 zombie... 'Well, that killed the mood, I thought for sure there be more. Meh, there must be more around the house' I covered my hands with mana creating mana claws and swing it downward cutting the zombie's top body off with it the zombie burn to ashes.

 **Ding***

 **You have gained a new skill through special action!**

 **[Mana Claws] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0% - MP cost: 20**

 **Description: Your hand is covered in mana that you can slash at your targets with devastating blows**

"Hmmf too easy" *looks around* "Where's my loot! Stupid cheapskate zombie... Wait a minute. I forgot to check my inventory. Let see, how do I open it"

"inventory!" the next thing I see is a blue square box, oh it's there. Now I see! It was put in [auto loot] setting without me looting it. 'Ok, I just got 300 dollars, I look at my inventory to see what kind of loots I gain from killing that zombie. 'Wait, what?! I already got a skill book?! Let see...WHAT THE HELL!'

 **Ding***

 **You learned a new skill from a skill book!**

 **[Elf Archer Legion] - Active - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 500**

 **Description: A Magic spell that summons a legion of Elf archers behind the caster, on his or her order the archers will rain down arrows on their enemies**

 **It boosts the user parameters and negates an opponents defense and greatly decreases their speed.**

'Ok, that just overpower as [Eye of Majikku], now I can't wait till I get more powerful things, If I can get it that is' as I walk through the hallway, I look to my left and see 5 zombies, 'Finally more zombies!'

Activating my [Mana Claws] In a revers grip and dashed towards the first zombie and bisected it, I thrown the left [Mana Claws] into the second ones chest then tore it in half by tearing the claw out of the zombie, the third and forth zombies where diced into many pieces by a furry of slashes, and the fifth was stabbed in the junk by accident. . . . ops.

 **Ding***

 **You have gained a new skill through special action!**

 **[Mana Claws: Slashes of Furry] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0% - MP cost: 25**

 **Description: You unleash an onslaught of slashes on your enemy, leaving them in pieces**

"ID ESCAPE!" 'Hmmm, so it looks like I don't teleport back to my room where I create the dungeon, good to know if I can just use [ID CREATE] to just use to get into place or out in case I need to in the future'

 **Ding***

 **For making a wise decision and a result your wisdom increased by 2**

'Sweet more wisdom! Yeah, I'm going to need more wisdom if I'm going to make right choice with all the knowledge I gain today or could it allow me to correct my movement or magic attack or something?' I went back to the room and see what time it is. 'Wow, I must of wasted too much time in the dungeon because it's already 8:30 PM, hmmm, I'm going to have to level up [ID CREATE] to see if I can make it change the time zone to save myself some time and training. Oh well, I will do it tomorrow while I finish tracing some weapons and seals, but first.

50 minutes later*

 **Ding***

 **You have gained 11 new skills through special action!**

 **[Mana Sphere] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 50**

 **Description: A ball of mana that can be lunched at hypersonic speeds or ram it into somebody's gut**

 **Note: Spell can be upgraded with magic element**

 **[Mana Shuriken Sphere] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 450**

 **Description: Unlike the [Mana Sphere] this deadly attack when lunched it warps the air/gravity around it brings enemies slightly towards it, when made upon contact it can destroy anything on a molecular level with a Big Bang**

 **Note: Spell can be upgraded with magic element**

 **[Mana Tri-Shield] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 10 per second**

 **Description: A three layer shield that protects you from harm and it's extremely hard to break through**

 **[Mana Arrow] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 50**

 **Description: A sharp and deadly mana made arrow that can pierce the toughest of armor with a single shot**

 **Note: Spell can be upgraded with magic element**

 **[Spinning Mana Arrow] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 75**

 **Description: A normal arrow is deadly, but a spinning one that's shoots at it's target is even more deadly**

 **Note: Spell can be upgraded with magic element**

 **[Chi Meditation] - Passive Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 5 per second**

 **Description: Allows you to recover your lost Mana and HP by meditating**

 **[Mana Shock Wave] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 100**

 **Description: Release a massive shock wave that throws anybody nearby off their feet into what ever is near them**

 **Note: Spell can be upgraded with magic element**

 **[Mana Rope/Binding] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 25**

 **Description: You create a rope of mana that can trap enemies in place or use for when grappling from building to building, like Spider-Man!**

 **Note: Spell can be upgraded with magic element**

 **[Mana Blade] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 25**

 **Description: You cover half of your arm in mana that takes the form of a blade that you can slash clean through your enemy with**

 **[Healing Touch] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 5 per second**

 **Description: With just a touch you can heal yourself or your companion/ally that's with you**

 **[Mana Final Wave] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 2000**

 **Description: Based off of Goku's KaMeHaMeHa this move compresses mana into a ball in the casters hand and unleashes a beam of mana destroying every thing in your path, just showing how OP you are to everyone**

"Danm that was hard" I said to myself as is exhausted myself from the spells I made for fifty straight minutes, "I'm going to sleep" The Magus declares heading to his room

Morning

You have slept in your own bed; HP and MP have been restored 100% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured

I swiped the box and got up out of bed, I walked out of my room into the hallway and looked at the clock it said 5:25, that means my brother was possibly awake by now since he wakes up before me, I still will never know how he can.

I went to my brothers door and was about to knock when it swung open by him, it still amazes me how he can be awake at this time, better yet, why the hell is he fully dressed!? He's usually only had on black gym shorts and a white t-shirt, not wearing all black clothing and a black trench coat, I silently said **[Observe]**

Kalvin T. Brown

?

?

?

?

'The hell? His stats are hidden!? That must mean he's a higher level then me, but that's not possible he's lazy as hell!"

 ***WHACK!***

 **Damage 5**

"OW!"

I grabbed my head in pain, as lazy he maybe he packs a strong punch and I lost 5 HP from that hit! I looked up to see Kalvin glaring at me for some odd reason, he could possibly tell what I was thinking, but still! Bloody hell what is he doing up when everybody is asleep.

"So I'm lazy huh Kill?" He asks me

"Danmit man how do you do that all the time!? And why are you fully dressed school doesn't start for another hour or so?"

Kalvin looks over himself and shrugged, "I don't know I just woke up like this bro, anyway what do you want at this time you usually wake up later than this?"

"Well unlike you I'm not the one who is fully clothed at 5:30 in the morning... you weren't planing on killing people were you?"

 ***WHACK!***

 **Damage 10**

"The hell man!"

Kalvin crossed his arms, "Well that's what you get for assuming something Kill"

"Your a danm hypocrite Kal" I said rubbing my head

Kalvin rises an eyebrow at me, "Your not making a GTA5 reverence are you?"

"What part would that be?"

"I don't know any part"

"Bloodily hell Kalvin just change for school" I said as a leave the room

"This is what I'm wearing to school Kill, now get ready" Kalvin said closing the door

'My family is so awfully weird, and not in a good way' I though as I went downstairs with my IPad to do some Fan Fic writing though I have the sense that foreshadowing or something it's probably nothing.

 **Time Skip: 3 hours**

 **Location: Wayzata High School, 1st floor, Room B101**

 **Time: 2:16 PM**

 **Objective: Complete school day**

"And that's how our day is going so far" Kalvin said to a teacher

I stood by my brother as he spoke with our old second term teacher Mr. Olson, he's a nice guy to talk to when there's a problem or just need someone to talk to, I simply stood next to my brother as he spoke, I was thinking how I could use my powers in battle though my thoughts couldn't stop going back to this morning.

 **Flashback: 6 hours earlier**

 **POV: third person**

Killian slowly made his way to school by walking instead of taking the bus, he wanted to feel the air on his face as he walked, also if he can fight anything on the way there, Killian was morally confused on what to do with his powers, he read a lot of stories and read the comic to understand it more, Kami why was his life so danm complicated for him-

 ***Silence***

Killian's eyes narrowed at the quietness around him, he should be able to hear the cars nearby, he looked around to find himself in the back of the high school, he looked at his watch it was 6:38 AM and school doesn't start for an another hour or so, but who could be bat-

"[ **Mana Tri-Shield]**!" A three layer mana shield appears around Killian to protect him from what appears to be a green slime monster trying to attack him

'A slime monster!' Killian thought, " **[Observe]** "

 **Black Slime monster**

 **Lvl 17**

 **A basic monster that can be summoned by any normal summoner or dark summoner for combat or support or just for fun at times**

'Who could have summoned this?' Killian thought

Looking around Killian spotted two people on top of the new part of the school (launch room part), one was an adult male wearing a black suit & tie combo, Killian couldn't get a good look at his eyes because of the sunglasses he was wearing, in short he looked like Wesker a little bit that and there was a Cerberus right behind him, the other person was a dark skinned, black haired girl with a few white streaks in her hair that reached past her shoulders. She wore a black and white cat suit that looked the same that Cerberus operative wore from Mass Effect 2, her bright blue eyes glared at the black suited man.

" **[Observe]** " Killian said aloud

 **Dark Summoner**

 **Lv. 57 Leonardo Wade**

"Danm he's strong" Killian muttered, he turned to the girl

 **Special Agent**

 **Lv. 39 Maria Smith**

"And she's strong too" Killian said, " **[Self status]** "

Character Name: Killian (Kill) T. Brown

Alignment: Neutral

Lvl: 15 EXP: 56%

Profession: The Gamer

Title: [Carrier of the Cosmos] - You have wielded Universe treasured symbol of authority. + Godly Aura (Medium)

HP: 420/420 Regain: 10 per hour

MP: 2000/2000 Regain: 10 per minute

STR: 16

END: 46

AGI: 26

INT: 38

WIS: 28

MAG: 45 (+450)

Luck: 19

Point: 9

Money: $2,479

"That's just not fair"

 ** _BOOM!_**

 ** _Quest Created: Beginning of the Gamer!_**

 ** _Aid Special Agent Maria_**

 ** _-Defeat or make Leonardo Wade flee [ ]_**

 ** _-Defeat the summonings [ ]_**

 ** _-Give Leonardo a taste of his own medicine [ ]_**

 ** _-(Optional) Finish with style! [ ]_**

Killian snapped his gazes up to see the Special Agent attacking the Cerberus with a Beretta ARX 160 that had a grenade launcher attachment added to it, 'Man there really going all out huh, mhmm I'm out of my element here, I probably should flee' Killian though as he looked at the battle in front of him, though he seemed to have forgotten about the slime monster that grabbed him.

"Gah!"

Killian felt himself sprung up in the air by his ankles, looking down (up) he sees that the slime got him by the ankles, the Magus curses quietly at the fact he let his shield down when he observed the two. The Special Agent looks over at Killian, who was holstered up in the air by his ankles courtesy of a slime monster.

"Special Agent Maria Smith, if you run I'll likely kill this unlucky kid by tearing him apart, piece by piece" Leonardo said in monotone voice

'How can he say that so casually!?' Killian screamed in his head

"This slime is filled with Devils aura, it can hardened itself strong as steel, it may not hurt you but it can kill him rather easily" Leonardo said

"Sneaky basterd! Why bring an innocent child (Hey!) into this" Maria hissed as she reloaded her rifle

"Don't worry, fight me at full power and I won't harm this kid, and this kid got here on his own" Leonardo stated

"You know this is a school right?" Killian asked the Dark Summoner but was ignored

"Your lying" Maria said

"Why would I? But it's wired" Leonardo turns to Killian, "He an ordinary kid how can he come into this protection space? ("Again this is a school"- Killian) " Leonardo asks the two, "Who cares, let's fight, if your below my expectations you will die" After saying that the two continued fighting, Killian on the other hand was planing his next move, while also trying not to get hit by stray bullets.

 **BOOM!**

Killian snapped his gaze back to the fight, it seems that Maria managed to blow up one of the the Cerberus heads with her grenade luncher, Leonardo seems pleased at what's happening though doesn't show it. Killian currently was trying to think of a plan to get out of this mess he seemed to get himself into.

"Indeed, that's what I wanted to see, now let's see your limit" Leonardo said, he rises his right hand and a magic seal appears behind him, Killian notices the seal and thinks what Leonardo is going to summoned next.

"Danmit I need to get out of this **[Mana Blade]**!" The upper part of Killian's right arm suddenly transforms into a dark purple four foot long curved blade made of pure mana, with a swift slash Killian cut himself free from the slime and landed on his feet, though with out warning the slime springs at Killian from behind.

 **Ding***

 **You have gained a new skill through special action!**

 **[Mana Blade: Dual Art Style] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0% - MP cost: 50**

 **Description: Why have one Mana Blade when you can have two! Attack your enemies with dual blades to show how ferocious you can be in battle**

"Hmm trying to attack me from behind eh?" Killian said, twisting his body a second mana blade appears on Killian's other arm though this one resembles a katana then a large bladed, with a downward slash, Killian slices the slime into two pieces beside him on the ground, Killian turns to Leonardo and Maria still battling each other, though Maria seems to be having a hard time with the Cerberus, must be do to its harden body, Killian turns his attention back to the summoning seal, it glows brightly as a...

"A fucking T-Rex! Are you kidding me!?"

Yep that's right Leonardo had just summoned a massively large Dark T-Rex, both Killian and Maria looked in horror and shock as the massive dinosaur let out a roar that shook the very ground around them, Killian and Maria where really starting to think that this is getting out of hand.

 **"[Observe]"**

 **Dark T-Rex**

 **Lv. 46**

 **STR: 231**

 **END: 387**

 **AGI: 100**

 **INT: 20**

 **WIS: 23**

 **An ancient creature that lived billions of years ago, this massive Dino may not be smart but it makes it up in its sheer size and power, word of advice: don't get to close to the mouth**

"Oh that's bullshit!" Killian yelled at the description, who the hell made it!? Gaia sure as hell didn't, the Magus didn't think long enough as he had to jump out of the way of the Dark T-Rex's tail that smash against the ground where he once was, 'I need a new spell but what?' Killian thought to himself.

Leonardo looks down at the duo' he heard Killian's out burst at the Dark T-Rex though this rises questions, but Leonardo was more curious on how the boy broke free of the slime in a shot amount of time, Leonardo's eyes landed on the amulet around the boys neck, both it and Killian where radiating Mana like crazy and the godly aura didn't help ether, this was rather becoming an interesting fight.

"Oi! Agent Maria!" Killian shouted

"What?"

"Get both the Cerberus and T-Rex together!"

"What! Why?"

"Just do it" Killian thought of a new spell though it was a risky one and since it's based off of something in an anime it wasn't going to be easy, Killian placed his index and middle finger on his forehead and started to concentrated his Mana into a small ball near his finger tips, oh he hopes this works.

 **BOOM!**

"ALRIGHT THERE READY!" Maria yelled as she ran past Killian

"Alright then here I go! **[Mana Special Beam Cannon]**!" Out of Killian's came a large beam surrounded by a spiral like beam that drilled through both the Cerberus and Dark T-Rex, Leonardo had jumped out of the way of being skewered by Killian's new attack that would have drilled through his stomach if he had been standing still the hole time.

'What a terrifying attack and to think he copied it from a anime' Leonardo thought shockingly as he landed on the school roof

 **Ding***

 **You have gained a new skill through special action!**

 **[Mana Special Beam Cannon/Makankosappo] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0% - MP cost: 250**

 **Description: Unleashed your inner Piccolo by using his signature and ultimate attack, but why blast your enemies when you can drill right through them!**

'I'm really starting to question you gave me this power' Killian thought

 **["Mana status"]**

 **1100/2000**

'Maybe one attack' Kãl thought to himself

Killian began to focus his mana into a sphere, though unlike his other normal [Mana Sphere] or [Mana Shuriken Sphere] this one was growing incredibly large, lifting both his arms the sphere grew even larger then before, Leonardo began to think it was a good time to plan a tactical retreat before that boy throws that thing at him.

"Have a taste of my **[Big Bang Omega Mana Sphere]**!" With a mighty throw and roar, Killian lunches the gigantic sphere at Leonardo, despite it's size it moved incredibly fast, Leonardo was quite relieved that he left a portal for his escape in advance or other wise he would have to deal with the large mana ball of death that exploded.

 **Ding***

 **You have gained a new skill through special action!**

 **[Big Bang Omega Mana Sphere] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0% - MP cost: 500**

 **Description: Give your enemies a big hand helping taste of mana by throwing a big ball of it that gives the illusion that it would be slow**

 **Note: Spell can be upgraded with magic element**

Killian ignored the message and surrounded himself and Maria stood surrounded by a mana shield in till the dust cloud settled, Killian couldn't see if a had gotten Leonardo or not, that and he was not good at sensing people's mana, he probably should fined a book on that later, when the dust was gone Killian dropped the mana shield and looked around.

 **Victory is yours!**

 **Quest Complete: Beginning of the Gamer!**

 **Aid Special Agent Maria**

 **-Defeat or make Leonardo Wade flee [!]**

 **-Defeat the summonings [!]**

 **-Give Leonardo a taste of his own medicine [!]**

 **-(Optional) Finish with style! [!]**

 **XP gains**

 **+785,992 XP**

 **Level Up! Level Up! Level Up! Level Up! Level Up! Level Up! Level Up! Level Up! Level Up!**

Character Name: Killian (Kill) T. Brown

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Lvl: 23 EXP: 49%

Profession: The Gamer

Title: [Carrier of the Cosmos] - You have wielded Universe treasured symbol of authority. + Godly Aura (Medium)

HP: 750/750 Regain: 15 per hour

MP: 2350/2350 Regain: 15 per minute

STR: 16

END: 36

AGI: 26

INT: 38

WIS: 28

MAG: 45 (+450)

Luck: 19

Point: 225

Money: $4,789

'Dqfuk! I'm really starting to question this!? And why do I have so many points!?' Killian thought, he just jumped 8 levels!

"He fled before your attack hit him" Maria said

"Danm, and to think that I was just that good" Killian said to himself, Killian was about to leave when Maria reappeared right in front of him, which also scared the living hell out of him.

"By the way what are you?"

"What?"

"That thing is not something an ordinary man, especially a child can kill" Maria said

"Hey!" Killian felt very offended by what she said about him, he was a teenager not some defenseless child, even with out the gamer powers he was still strong… to a degree

'Then why dose your twin brother take care of you most of the time?' A part of Killian's subconscious, Killian now felt even more depressed, his own subconscious is against him.

'Wait a moment', "Hey!"

"What kind of question is that for a person who just survived from death?" Killian said, 'She should be asking me if I'm alright not what I am!'

"!" Maria flinched back slightly at what he said, she probably should have asked if he was alright first before questioning him

"I also have a ton of questions myself, why don't we take turns asking so it's fair?" Killian suggested

"Alright then, me first, who are you?"

"My name is Killian Brown, age 17, a high school student with a bit of special powers, would this be enough to satisfy your curiosity?" Killian asks

"You look a bit stupid, but you do have special power, I'll be in touch Killian Brown" Maria said as she disappears from Killian sight

"Wait you didn't even answer my... oh forget it" Killian said as he walks into the school to just get this day over with,

 **Flashback end**

 **POV: Third Person**

"Kill?" Killian's brothers voice seemed to break him out of his thought

"Yeah bro?"

"You seemed to doze off a bit you alright?" Kalvin asked

"Yea just a bit tired" Killian said

"Don't worry bro, the day almost over, when we get home you can go to sleep" Kalvin said as he pats his brothers shoulder

"Thanks man, see you later Mr. Olson!" Killian said as he walks away with his brother,

"Have a great afternoon boys!" The teacher calls out

'This is going to be interesting' Killian thought

 **Time Skip: Seven Hours**

"Man my life it so messed up" Killian said

At the moment we find our hero walking down the street towards the Wayzata High School, the sky had darkened a bit indicating that night was coming, but that didn't bother him, he just continued walking around to clear his mind from what happened to day, it's not everyday you get mysterious powers out of the blue, but that's what bothered him the most.

'I definitely know that Gaia wasn't the one who gave me this power, that and this amulet is way to overpowered and if the gods had feared it then why send it away?' Killian thought as he looks at the amulet

Now that Killian had thought about it, The Eye of Majikku was created by a Primordial Cosmic God, then sent to a random universe, by random he means his universe, but why him of all people? He was nothing special, just a normal teen.

 **Ding***

 **For thinking wisely a result your wisdom increased by 2**

'And there's that' Killian thought

 ***Ding**

 **Quest Created: Trial of The Gamer Pt. 1**

 **Survive 10 waves of enemies**

 **-Defeat Soviet Union Zombie Captain []**

 **-Defeat the Juggernaut []**

 **-Defeat the General []**

 **-(Optional) Defeat the General with a new move []**

 **\- ? []**

Killian looks around, like before the quietness around him had came back, he should be able to hear the cars nearby, he looked around to find himself in the parking lot of the high school, he looked at his watch it was 7:19 PM,

 ***Tank movement***

The sound of a tank seemed to make Killian snap his head to the side, and low and behold two tanks were making their way to him from down the street, the tanks were followed by four trucks full of zombie soldiers, what caught Killian's attention was the Soviet Union insignia on the trucks and tanks,

" **[Observe]** "

 **Kilment Voroshilov Heavy Tank**

 **Lv. 50**

 **STR: 300**

 **END: 400**

 **AGI: 50**

 **INT: 0**

 **WIS: 0**

 **This heavy death trap was mostly used during the WWII for the Soviet Union, it maybe slow but it packs a heavy punch, if your going up against more then one of them and you don't have armor, here's a helpful tip: Run like hell! Good luck your going to need it.**

'Great' Killian thought as he turned to the trucks

 **ZIS-5 Transport Trucks**

 **Lv. 30**

 **STR: 100**

 **END: 160**

 **AGI: 200**

 **INT: 0**

 **WIS: 0**

 **This armored vehicle is mostly used for transportation of soldiers into battle at dangerous times, it may not be as durable as a tank but it's a hellva lot faster on smooth ground, note: holds twenty five soldiers for each truck**

"So I got two tanks and a hundred Soviet Union zombie soldiers armed literally to the teeth, and this is only the first wave, sometimes I think it's a bad thing to level up so fast"

Character Name: Killian (Kill) T. Brown

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Lvl: 23 EXP: 51%

Profession: The Gamer

Title: [Carrier of the Cosmos] - You have wielded Universe treasured symbol of authority. + Godly Aura (Medium)

HP: 1325/1325 Regain: 75 per hour

MP: 7000/7000 Regain: 75 per minute

STR: 75

END: 75

AGI: 45

INT: 65

WIS: 114

MAG: 66 (+450)

Luck: 35

Point: ?

Money: $2,713

A/N: Reason Killian is a Lvl. 15 so quickly is because he was fighting zombies a lot in his spare time


	2. Chapter II Soviet Attack Pt 1

Original: Finally! I finished this chapter!

Writer: About time

Doctor Corvus: To be fair we did stared writing this chapter like eight months ago and just finish it

Fixer: Gamer stories aren't easy to make as the other writers make it

Writer: Well here's chapter two of The Gamer Magus, I also like to point out that I will ONLY update the Gamer story at random and will update any other story on holidays ONLY and that's final. And another thing don't expect long chapters, I make them long by accident.

MC & DC: Maybe because the app you use really doesn't tell you how many words you have down and your doing it on a IPad then a computer

QC: And you seemed to forget other stories to work on other stuff and this chapter isn't that long since there's nothing much but fighting zombies

Writer: ANYWAY! Here's the secondary chapter with Killian fighting the Soviet Zombies at his high school

* * *

 **Chapter II Soviet Attack Pt. 1**

 **Quest: Trial of The Gamer Pt. 1**

 **Survive 10 waves of enemies**

 **-Defeat Soviet Union Zombie Captain []**

 **-Defeat the Juggernaut []**

 **-Defeat the General []**

 **-(Optional) Defeat the General with a new move []**

 **\- ? []**

Killian had turn tail and ran towards the school, he may not be able to go inside but he can still use it for cover, he should be happy the school is expanded it dose give him the Homefront advantage, and Killian knows that these zombie soldiers are as smart as the time they died, meaning they were combatively smarter then Killian, that and he doesn't even have a gun on him.

 _Killian's Location: South East section of the High School rooftop (near the new Lunch room)_

 _Soviet Union Zombies Location: Front Parking Lot_

Killian had used his [Mana Rope] to grapple up to the roof of the school, if it's one thing he had learned from shooting and zombie games, especially if those zombies are fully armed, have lots of guns, and have fully functional tanks on their side, Killian had made his way to the front while he thinks of a plan.

 ** _Wave 1: One Hundred soldiers, two tanks, three trucks_**

Crouching down behind a edge to look at the soldiers mobilizing, this was the first wave and they still out number him, he would have thought they would just use jeeps or something, god this was going to be a pain.

" ** _[Spinning Mana Arrow]_**!" Killian calls out as he launched a spinning arrow at one of the trucks, the spinning arrow pierced the trucks hood. causing it to explode sending soldiers scattering across the parking lot, but this action caused all the soldiers to empty their clips on his position, the magic using gamer had turn tail and ran for his life from the hail of bullets being shot at him.

'Ok one of the trucks is taken out but the soldiers now know my position is, better take it inside the school' Killian thought as he went into the high school through a via window, he was currently on the fourth floor of the school, but do to the new additions to the school, that and he never had been on this floor this year makes it new to him.

'Despite having the home tuff advantage, I have the disadvantage on locations of the school, bloody hell who's idea was to make this school so damn big!' Killian thought as he exited the room.

With the zombies

"Commander! We found an American spy on the rooftop" A Russian soldier saluted

"He's in the school. Find him!"

"Yes Commander!" The soldier said taking a squad of men into the school

 ** _Wave 1: Eighty nine soldiers, two tanks, one trucks_**

"At least this game is consistent" Killian said to himself as he stayed close to the shadows, The Magus looked at one of the closest and it read C207, 'So I'm on the second floor now? That means their close now' Killian thought, cupping his right hand to his ear the Magus listening for any incoming foot steps when…

*TAP!*

*TAP!*

*TAP!*

Lowering his head, Killian quickly ducks behind a row of locker, in a low crouch, Killian watches the soldier go by, though in a spilt second he lungs forward and grabs the soldier by the neck with mana enhanced hands an-

*SNAP!*

-And breaks the soldiers neck without making a sound, Killian slowly lowers the body to the ground before scuffling away behind a wall out of sight, looking down the hall Killian noticed that the other soldier didn't notice him breaking their allies neck, counting the zombies there appears to be seven in total.

"Time for a new spell" Killian says as he gathers mana in his right hand, breathing deeply, Killian visualized his new attack that he is about to perform. Stepping from behind the corner Killian cocks his arm back and-

" ** _[Mana Slash]_**!"

-Releases a purple arc of mana that flys right at the soldiers, the soldier turn around to see the arc mana blade at them, though before any of them could doge the attack a long chain bonded them in place long enough for the mana arc to decapitate them.

 ** _Ding*_**

 ** _You have gained a new skill through special action!_**

 ** _[Mana Slash] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0% - MP cost: 175_**

 ** _Description: Unleash a wave of mana in a flying arc that will mow down your enemies in waves_**

 ** _Note: Spell can be upgraded with magic element_**

"Well ain't that something" Killian said to himself, the Acolyte Magus turns and heads down another hallway that leads to another section of the school and by the looks of it Killian was near the new section of the lunch room. Humming to himself the magic user rises his right hand he creates his **_[Big Bang Omega Mana Sphere]_** though he begins to compress the large mana sphere in till it was the size of a tennis ball in his hand. Looking down at the small ball of mana, Killian notices the small ball of mana went from light blue to a deep crimson red color.

 ** _Caution!_**

 ** _Large group of enemies behind you left flank!_**

Killian head snaps to the left of him to see a large group of zombies heading towards his location, there were twenty all together armed with PPSH-41 rifles and SVT-40 sniper rifles, the Magus glances at the small ball in hand, then back at the zombies.

"Well I can't keep this in my hand the hole time" Killian said to himself as he cocks his arm back again with the small mana ball still in hand.

" ** _[Hellzone Bomb]_**!"

With the flick of the wrist Killian had thrown the small mana bomb much like how a professional baseball player would, the ball of mana swerved back and forth like a missile that was losing control and struck the floor in front of the zombies and-

BOOM!

Killian had quickly jumped over the ledge of a railing near the curved stairway that lead to the lower levels and cafeteria, the explosion of the mana bomb had been more massive then he expected and the force of the blast had sent him tumbling across the marble floor of the room.

 ** _Ding*_**

 ** _You have gained a new skill through special action!_**

 ** _[Hellzone Bomb] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0% - MP cost: 250_**

 ** _Description: Create a ball of compressed mana and chuck it at the enemy for devastating effect. Just don't use it in close proximity of yourself if you don't to fell the frontal force of the attack_**

 ** _Note: Spell can be upgraded with magic element_**

"Never again" Killian groaned as he got back onto his feet and started walking towards the entrance of the high school, it was better to get this over with and head onto the the next wave. The Acolyte Mage looked down at the PPSH-41 rifle in his hand for a moment.

" ** _[Infuse]_** " Killian said softly, a light blue mist surrounds the old gun in his hand.

"This is going to be interesting" Killian said as he walks out of the front door and hides behind one of the two pillars outside, Killian looks at the old rifle in his right and the grenade he picked up earlier in the other hand. Infusing mana into the grenade, Killian quickly jumps from behind cover and threw the grenade between one of the tanks and trucks. The grenade hitting the ground alerted the zombie soldiers of the mana infused grenade, the small explosive rolls right under one of the tanks while clicking at a rapid rate.

"Блядь" A zombie swore

BOOM!

Killian jumped back behind cover to avoid incoming shrapnel from the explosion of the tank, the blast was strong enough to destroy the remaining truck and send soldiers spiraling across the parking lot in dismay. Killian had infused a large amount of mana into the grenade for a greater blast, the Acolyte Mage slowly looks from his cover to see something very expected: the remaining tank was aimed right at him.

 ** _Wave 1: forty one soldiers, one tank_**

"I can feel a "Get dunked on!" moment right about now" Killian said blankly as he looks at the tank for a moment before dive rolling away from a tank shell that was fired right at him, the Magus quickly got back onto his feet and started firing his scavenged rifle at any close by zombies with pinpoint accuracy while dodging and weaving around shots fired at him. Killian quickly charged a [Mana Slash] and threw it at a small group of soldiers that were to his left, mowing them down in an instant. A painful spike of pain shot through Killian's body as a well placed shot struck his leg and sent him tumbling to the ground.

"God damnit **_[Tri-Shield]_**!" Killian castes his spell, a triple layer shield appears around the Magus, the remaining enemy forces converge on Killian and empty their clips on the down teen boys shield. Killian notices one of his layers had been destroyed and the second one was cracking at a alarming rate, using his **_[Chi Meditation]_** to quickly heal and gather lost mana Killian then begins to gather as much mana as he could, a purple aura surrounds Killian's body in till.

" ** _[Mana Shock Wave]_**!"

When the last layer of the shield wa finally destroyed, Killian released his buildup mana into a massive shock wave of energy. The soldiers were all but incinerated from being in close proximity of Killian, the tanks was ripped to shreds and scattered across the parking lot, also impaling any surviving soldiers within flying shrapnel.

Killian was panting heavily from using so much mana in such a short amount of time, "Never *huff* again *cough* don't that *cough cough*" The Acolyte Mage coughed as he fell to his knees in exhaustion. Killian placed two of his finger on his forehead and concentrated his mana into his finger tips and-

"Time to die American" The Russian zombie commander said from a few feet from Killian

Killian swerved around and fire, " ** _[Mana Special Beam Cannon]_**!"

Killian fires the DBZ style attack right at the zombie captain, who was right behind him, the attack brightened up the dark parking lot with a commander shine. The zombie commander had little time to react as the fast moving attack drills clean through his chest and sending him flying clean into the wreckage of the destroyed tank in a fiery explosion.

 ** _Wave 1: Cleared!_**

"Yippie!" Killian cheered blankly

 ** _Wave 2: Two Hundred soldiers, thee tanks, four trucks_**

"Oh fuck me" Killian swore as he got back on his feet, he was too tired for this crap, isn't there a thirty second break between waves? Killian crossed his arms in a X fashion and gather as much mana as he could from his reserves, the Magus could see the next wave coming for him. He wasn't old enough to be dealing with this shit.

" ** _[Mana Sky Slicer]_**!" Killian shouts as he throws his arms out.

When the Magus throw his arms out a fifty foot wide arc of purple mana into a thin blade that sliced clean into all the vehicles and causing them all to explode in a massive explosion.

 ** _Ding*_**

 ** _You have gained a new skill through special action!_**

 ** _[Mana Sky Slicer] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0% - MP cost: 200_**

 ** _Description: Unleash a massive fifty foot wave of mana in a flying arc that will mow down your enemies with a wave of death_**

 ** _Note: Spell can be upgraded with magic element_**

 ** _Wave 2: Cleared!_**

 ** _Wave 3: Three Hundred soldiers, four tanks, five trucks_**

" ** _[Mana Rope]_**!" Killian says as he creates a room of mana and flings himself to the rooftop of the high school and crouched down, the Magus used his **_[Chi Meditation]_** to heal himself and to regain any lost energy. Theses waves are getting ridiculous! Who ever made this quest must really want to kill him because this is utter bullshit!

Killian got back onto his feet with two riffles in both hands with mana infused in both, the Magus pulls out a Five Hour Energy drink from his inventory and drank it quickly before turning around to look down at the third wave of enemies. The soldiers must have not seen him yet as he was out in the open, the Mage Acolyte leveled both mana infused rifles at the unexpecting zombies and let lose a stream of bullets that mowed down the zombies, some of the well placed shots managed to to his the gas tanks of the trucks which caused them to explode. When Killian ran out of bullets he tossed the rifles away and pulls out a belt of mana infused grenades and threw them at the tanks, the belt had successfully rapped around the tanks cannon, the nearby soldiers look at the tank for a moment before dashing away.

BOOM!

Killian watched from afar at the chaos that's has been unleashed on the soldiers, most of the 3th Wave forces were scattered like flys, most of the vehicles were destroyed from Killian's rifle assault and the explosion from the belt of grenades had created a massive explosion that took out most of the zombies.

 ** _Wave 3: One Hundred Forty six soldiers, one tanks, two trucks_**

"Hmmm"

Killian rises his right arm and charged a **_[Big Bang Omega Mana Sphere]_** and launches it towards the remaining zombies, the result was a massive explosion that consumed the zombies in a sea of flames.

 ** _Wave 3: Cleared_**

 ** _Wave 4: Four Hundred soldiers, five tanks, six trucks_**

"This just keep getting better and better" Killian said to himself, despite what he is going through and how tired he was, he was still having loads of fun killing zombies, sure the hole being shot things is going to be hard to explain

 **Level Up!**

Character Name: Killian (Kill) T. Brown

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Lvl: 24 EXP: 2%

Profession: The Gamer

Title: **_[Carrier of the Cosmos] - You have wielded Universe treasured symbol of authority. + Godly Aura (Medium)_**

HP: 1325/1325 Regain: 75 per hour

MP: 7000/7000 Regain: 75 per minute

STR: 75

END: 75

AGI: 45

INT: 65

WIS: 114

MAG: 66 (+450)

Luck: 35

Point: 45

Money: $6,394

"Hmmm" Killian hummed,

The Magnus got back to his feet and stood at the ledge and looked down at the zombies that finally settled in the parking lot, Killian rises his left and kept index and middle fingers out. Focusing his mana into the tips of his fingers a small ball of blue and white mana the size of a baseball appears.

'Hmmm what should I call this, Mana Blast? Nah too cheesy, Mana Bomb? Nah I think I already did that one, Mana Rain? No that wouldn't work since this isn't a water attack, oh I know!"

" ** _[Divine Judgement]_**!"

As the words left the Magus mouth, Killian launched the small ball of mana at the zombies, what he didn't expect was the small ball of mana to quadruple in size! It was even bigger then **_[Big Bang Omega Mana Sphere]_** by a landslide! The **_[Divine Judgement]_** had consumed all the zombies in a blinding flash of light and a crater was left.

 ** _Ding*_**

 ** _You have gained a new skill through special action!_**

 ** _[Divine Judgement] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0% - MP cost: 350_**

 ** _Description: Unleash your divine radiance by destroying your enemies with your righteous attack that the gods have graciously given you to stoke down those who stand in the way of Justice_**

 ** _Note: Spell can be upgraded with magic element_**

"Well that's something" Killian said to himself

 ** _Wave 4: Cleared_**

 ** _Wave 5: Five Hundred soldiers, Six tanks, Seven trucks_**

"There's really no end to them"

 ** _Warning! Warning! The Captain has appeared!_**

"About time"


End file.
